Alfen Van Dragoon
Alfen Van Dragoon is a Siphoned Mage affiliated with the Edonian Head Guild of Magic and Siphoning, of which his grandfather is currently Guildmaster. Born to one of the more prestigious Mage Families, Alfen is somewhat the Black Sheep of the family. He focuses on the use of Lightning based Destruction and Creation Magic, being one of the few that blends them together to create some devestating spells. History Significant events that took place in this character's life prior to now. Personality Stubborn, short tempered and hotheaded, Alfen is often seen as loud and brash. He often rushes into things ready to fight and take down whatever obstacle obstructs his path, no matter how hard or powerful it may seem. He believes that giving up is the coward's way out and will lecture any of his fellow comrades if they think in that way. Underneath his rather tough guy act, He's loving, friendly and kind. Magic 'Siphoning Art: Fulmensola, Lord of Thunder and Lightning' Despite being part of a renowned family of Siphoners, Alfen was born without a Magic Aspect of his character, and thus was seen as the weakest member of the Van Dragoon Family. However, to seek some form of acceptance from his family, he performed his own Siphon Ritual, which lead him to be siphoned with the Lightning Demon, Fulmensola. This granted him a greater affinity with the Lightning and Thunder Elements, whilst exceptionally increasing his Magic reserves to a frightening degree. He's also able to produce both thunder and Lightning without the need of using his magic energy, only using that very energy to manipulate it into his spells and arts. 'Lightning and Thunder Destruction/Creation Art' Due to the nature of magic and his own mana reserves, He was immediately taught Lightning and Thunder Magic, both in the Destruction and Creation schools. However, Alfen uses each element for certain styles of combat. Thunder is often close to mid range and pure Destruction based, whilst his lightning element is strictly mid to long range, but versatile within both destruction styles. He can further increase the potency and power of his magic by fully linking with Fulmensola, however, this causes him to potentially go berserk. Thunder Art: Lion's Roar - Generating a powerful, electrically charged shockwave, He either shouts or claps his hands together which unleases upon his intended targets. Thunder Art: Punishing Wave - ' '''Thunder Art: Force Strike - ' '''Lightning Art: Thunder flash - Turning his whole body into pure lightning, Alfen charges at frightening speeds to his target and crashes into them with all his force. Lightning Art: Needle Rain - ' '''Lightning Art: Volt Whip - ' 'Lightning Creation: Bishamonten's Blade - ' '''Lightning Creation: Sky Scorcher - Conjuring immense quantities of Lightning Energy, Alfen shapes it into a golden, shining Lance of pure lightning. The immense power and destructive force of this Creation Spell is one of Alfen's more powerful spells 'Lightning Creation: Raijin - ' Skills Any interesting skills the character might have. Equipment Notable items that the character possesses. Notes Category:Edonian Category:Destruction Art Category:Protagonist Category:Siphoner Category:Human